


Sealed With a Kiss

by Lexzandrihya



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy Nile and Quynh if you squint, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Multi, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya
Summary: Six years. Six long, excruciating years since he had last seen them. He missed them.They were reconvening in Singapore. A concrete jungle if he’d ever known one, but he supposed it had its charms.Communication has gotten so much easier, know they no longer needed to wait for the year or decade to round off but could meet when and as they wished.He had simultaneously done a lot, and very little in the years apart. He had taught history, french literature, gone to college, again, and even dabbled in interior designing. But those activities were just to fill his days, his nights were still spent drinking and reminiscing and hoping that someone would need him enough to call.OrThe story of how Joe, Booker and Nicky get together if Booker never betrays the team.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Sealed With a Kiss

Six years. Six long, excruciating years since he had last seen them. He missed them. 

They were reconvening in Singapore. A concrete jungle if he’d ever known one, but he supposed it had its charms. 

Communication has gotten so much easier, know they no longer needed to wait for the year or decade to round off but could meet when and as they wished.

He had simultaneously done a lot, and very little in the years apart. He had taught history, french literature, gone to college, again, and even dabbled in interior designing. But those activities were just to fill his days, his nights were still spent drinking and reminiscing and hoping that someone would need him enough to call. 

He hadn’t been actively looking for jobs, Andromache wanted a break and told him that she would contact them when she was ready. And she did. 

They’d been on break when it happened. The dream that signalled that another immortal had been born. The conversation had been brief, each of them relaying what they had seen, then Andromache had gone and retrieved her. Five months after that, he gasped awake. Quynh. The team reconvened and with the clues that the Nile and his dreams left them, they found her. A happy reunion later, they separated again, for six years. 

In the beginning, when he joined they lived together as a family. They didn't have much of a choice. It was the best option for them all. But with the ease of transport, the amount of time they spent together reduced significantly. And that broke his heart. 

They didn't have very many safehouses in Singapore, it was too difficult to hide here. 

As he walked down another identical street, he finally caught sight of the hotel they were staying in. 

The Marriot. Well, they did have all the money in the world. 

“Le Livre.” He muttered to the receptionist. Who nodded in understanding and said that three people had already checked into the room. She then handed him a key card before directing him to the lifts. 

Some sort of nervous anticipation filled him. 

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. Sebastien didn't want to use the key in case one of the two couples in the room were engaged in ‘activities’. 

Nile opened the door and enveloped him in a hug. He relished in the contact and held on for as long as he could. 

Yusuf and Nicolo came into the room next. His heart began to race the way it did every time he saw them. He expected Yusuf to clap him on the back and Nicolo to smile at him. Instead, he felt two arms enveloping him and a voice in his ear saying: “We need to speak.”

Andy enveloped handed him a book and he smiled in thanks. 

Quynh too embraced him and whispered, “Good to see you, little brother.” 

-lex-

Nicolo wanted to try some of the Singaporean cuisine, so after inquiring at the concierge, they found themselves at a food court. 

Over dinner, Booker inquired as to why Andromache had asked them to come back. 

She shrugged as just said that she missed them. And Singapore was chosen because Nile wanted to explore the tiny red dot. 

Sebastien hoped that he hid his shock and the bubble of hope that welled up in his chest thoroughly.

Dinner left them so full that they could barely walk, even so, for some reason, Yusuf and Nicolo grabbed one of his hands each and pulled him towards the illuminated street. 

The road was apparently called Orchard Street, and it was a major tourist spot. In addition to that, it was decked in decorations for Diwali. It was lit in honour of the festival of lights. 

They stopped in front of a man who was playing Backstreet Boy’s Shape of My Heart. To his sheer surprise, Yusuf grabbed his arm and put his hand on his waist. 

“Joe!” He yelped in astonishment. 

So, they waltzed around the floor, other observers clapping and cheering for them.

When the song finished, Yusuf took a bow, while he ducked his head and blushed. 

After they explored the street as much as they wanted, Yusuf and Nicolo never letting go of his hands, they returned to the hotel. He began to turn to go to the bed he’d made himself on the couch when Yusuf placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Sleep in our room, with us?”

Shaking his head to get rid of the fog in his head, he asked, “Why?”

Yusuf said nothing, and just pulled him into the room. 

Nicolo sat on the bed. His ocean eyes looking at the pair of them with fondness and affection. He opened his arms and Yusuf pushed him towards the man.

He felt Nicolo’s arms wrap around his front and Yusuf’s around his back. 

He tensed, but all the uncertainty that he felt along with his love for them, he couldn’t help but melt into their arms.

“I love you.” He whispered into Nicolo’s neck. “So much.” He half hoped that they wouldn’t be able to hear his words, but they did. 

Pulling back a little so that he could look into Sebastien’s eyes, Nicolo murmured: “I love you too.” Before kissing full on the lips. Sebastien’s whole world now consisted of Nicolo’s lips. It was as though he had never been kissed before. Neurones he considered dead lit up with a fire that he didn't know possible. He waited for Nicolo to deepen the kiss, not wanting to overstep. He was so uncertain, he didn't know why he would want to kiss him. But he needed to take all that Nicolo would give because sooner or later, the space that they had opened for him would close and he would go back to being the lonely man that he was.

Yusuf moved away from the pair and rummaged his belongings for a sketchbook and placed it on the bed. He wanted to draw them like this. 

When Nicolo finally released Sebastien’s lips, shock was written all over his face. 

Before he could process what had just happened, his lips were once again arrested, but this time, by Yusuf.

Yusuf couldn't show as much restraint as Nicolo had and began to run his hands up and down Sebastien’s spine. The added stimulus caused Sebastien to pull himself away stumble back a few meters. 

“Please. Please. If i cannot keep this. Please don't. If I cannot kiss you when I wish, be with you for more than today, please.”

“You can keep it. I promise I love you, for we love you. I’m sorry it took us this long to tell you.”

He laid in their bed, shared their kisses and hoped once morning came this would not be a dream. He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him, savouring the feeling of laying in their arms. 

Yusuf and Nicolo looked at each other over the sleeping man. “I want him to trust us, Nico. He needs to.”

“We’ve hurt him. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want him to hurt anymore.”

“He has to believe us.”

“He does.” Their conversation had woken him. “I’ve loved you for a long time. You haven't hurt me, you didn't know my feelings. You had no reason to suspect how I felt.” He smiled at them, for once he felt good. He felt - no, not happy - content, loved. “Just promise me that you won't ever leave me.”

“Promise.”

“Never, ever, leaving you.”

Their promises were sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.  
> Lemme know if there's anyway I can improve.
> 
> I'll update Dont Leave Me and Coveting Affection soon!


End file.
